Archetype
The Fire Emblem series often recycles concepts and roles for various characters, called Archetypes. The commonly cited archetypes, listed here, are a purely fan-made construction and have no official backing. As such, some fans are critical of their legitimacy and the way some archetypes are designed or how characters are assigned to various archetypes (based primarily on appearances and stats). However they are interesting to observe the many trends in the series. It seems the designers have their own set of official archetypes, which probably differ from the fan ones. For instance, they describe Titania as a Jeigan, while fans call her an Oifey. The Archetypes The following is a list and description of each archetype. Keep in mind that this list is incomplete, and is still undergoing research. Jeigan Perhaps the most famous of all the archetypes, a Jeigan character is usually a character that joins the group early in the game, and usually as the main Lord's guardian or mentor lorewise. They appear impressive at first, but are usually inferior to other units that have been leveled up. Jeigans are almost always Paladins. There are two types of Jeigans. Pure Jeigans Pure Jeigans are based off the original Jeigan (translated Jagen outside Japan) from the first Fire Emblem game. These types of Jeigans usually have good stats at first glance. However, they have awful Growth Rates, making them inferior to other units as time progresses. The typical excuse for a Pure Jeigan's poor potential is usually advanced age or sickness. The only Pure Jeigan to not suffer from sickness or old age is Eyvel. Notable Pure Jeigans are: * Jagen (FE1/11) * Arran (FE3/12) * Eyvel (FE5) * Dagda (FE5) * Marcus (FE6) Oifeys Oifeys are named after the paladin Oifey from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. These Jeigans usually start out with mediocre stats for their level, but have better growth rates than pure Jeigans, making them better and not worthless later in the game. In stark contrast to the pure Jeigans, the Oifeys are usually quite young despite their experience, with Seth barely being much older than his liege Eirika and Oifey being only in his early 30's. Notable Oifeys are: * Oifey (FE4) * Raffin (TRS) * Marcus (FE7) * Seth (FE8) * Titania (FE9) * Sothe (FE10) Est Est was a Pegasus Knight in FE1 that joined the player's team late in the game. Est archetype characters are usually characters that join the group late in the game at an extremely low level, and are difficult to level up due to their low bases. However, if trained, they usually turn out to be the most powerful units in the game. It can be said that they are the antithesis of the Jeigan. It should be noted that all Ests usually are quite frail, suffering in both HP and Defense. They also have lower availability rates than most other characters. After FE3, most Ests have been magic users. Notable Ests are: * Est (FE1/2/3/11/12) * Corpul/Sharlow (FE4) * Miranda (FE5) * Sara (FE5) * Sophia (FE6) * Zeiss (FE6) * Nino (FE7) * Ewan (FE8) * Pelleas (FE10) * Kurthnaga (FE10) Abel Abel is one half of the famous Cain and Abel archetype. An Abel is a character that joins the group early in the game along with the Cain, which have high skill and speed growths. The original had high base speed and skill, but grew more strength, defense, and luck than Cain, while Cain excelled in growing more speed and skill. As the series went on, the colors switched constantly. Abels usually wore green armor while the Cain would wear red armor (although the colors are inverted in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken). Lore wise, many Abels usually have a calm and modest personality. Notable Abels are: * Abel (FE1/11) * Rody (FE3/FE12) * Noish (FE4) * Kein (FE5) * Lance (FE6) * Kreiss (TRS) * Kent (FE7) * Kyle (FE8) * Oscar (FE9/10) Cain Cain is the other half of the Cain/Abel archetype. In contrast to an Abel, a Cain usually have high strength, defense and health growths. In the original, Cain started with higher strength and luck, but later grew mostly speed and skill. Cain usually wore red armor while the Abel would wear green armor. Lore wise, many Cains have an energetic, outgoing, and reckless type of personality. Notable Cains are: * Cain (FE1/11) * Ruke (FE3/FE12) * Alec (FE4) * Alva (FE5) * Alan (FE6) * Arkis (TRS) * Sain (FE7) * Forde (FE8) * Kieran (FE9/10) Ogma Ogma was a Mercenary that had high, generally balanced starting stats. An Ogma generaly has slightly above average stat growths, making them good units all around. Lore wise, they tend to be either mercenary leaders, or, in the case that there is no group of mercenaries involved, a mercenary who joins the player army on their own. In the case of the former, all of the mercenary leaders are shown as heavily muscled men with scarred faces. Some of them vanish without a trace after the war is over. Notable Ogmas are: * Ogma (FE1/3/11/12) * Holyn (FE4) * Felgus (FE5) * Dieck (FE6) * Raven (FE7) * Gerik (FE8) Bord Half of the Bord and Cord pair. A Bord is a character that is usually a fighter and comes paired with another fighter. They excel in Strength and HP. Notable Bords are: * Bord (FE1/11/12) * Halvan (FE5) * Wade (FE6) * Dorcas (FE7) * Boyd (FE10) Cord Half of the Bord and Cord pair. A Cord is a character that is usually a fighter and comes paired with another fighter. They are the opposite of the Bord in that they have better Speed and Skill growths. Notable Cords are: * Cord (FE1/11/12) * Othin (FE5) * Lot (FE6) * Bartre (FE7) * Nolan (FE10) Nabarl A Nabarl is a character that is usually a myrmidon and usually appears early in the game as a recruitable enemy. Often carries a Killing Edge, or a similar weapon with a high critical rate. They tend to have high skill and speed growths, but poor strength growths. They are often believed to be worth the effort of recruiting. They are usually male characters without noble blood. The exceptions are that Ira is female and has minor noble blood and that Joshua has major noble blood. Lore wise, they usually have some relationship with the Lena or Julian character and have a warrior's spirit, hold some kind of code or policy, and are known to take chances. Like Ogmas, they usually fade into obscurity after the war is over. Notable Nabarls are: *Nabarl (FE1/3/11/12) *Ira (FE4) *Shiva (FE5) *Vega (TRS) *Rutger (FE6) *Guy (FE7) *Joshua (FE8) *Zihark (FE9/10) Shanan A smaller sub-archetype of the Nabarl archetype, A Shanan is usually a swordmaster or similar class who joins mid or late game that has similar growths to a Nabarl character. A defining characteristic of a Shanan is that they are often exceptionally strong for a pre-promoted character. They have a calm and aloof personality, and are occasionally somewhat ruthless. They'll sometimes become the mentor of another sword-user. Many also join with a high critical rate weapon that the Nabarl character was not carrying. Notable Shanans are: *Shanan (FE4) *Karel (FE6/7) *Stefan (FE9/10) Gotoh Gotoh was a character that joined the group very late into the game in Fire Emblem 1. He was a mage that could use any spell. Gotoh characters are received at the end of the game, but have high growths and stats, and at least, are competent, at best, are insanely powerful, so that players deploying a weak group to the final chapter can stand a chance. Notable Gotohs are: * Gotoh (FE1/11) * Galzus (FE5) * Karel (FE6) * Athos (FE7) * Giffca (FE9) * Naesala (FE9/10) * Tibarn (FE9/10) * Caineghis (FE10) * Lehran (FE10) * Nagi (FE11/12) In FE9, the player must choose among Naesala, Tibarn, and Giffca for use in the final chapter. In FE10, Lehran is not playable on the first playthrough. In FE11, Nagi and Gotoh cannot join on the same playthrough. Lena Lena is a cleric players get at the beginning of the game, and always have good magic growths, but sometimes poor starting magic. They usually make the best healers, and decent fighters if promoted. Lenas are usually female characters. Rhys is the exception, as he is male. Some have a relationship with either the Julian character or the Nabarl character. Notable Lenas are: * Lena (FE1/11) * Jenny (FE2, Cellica route) * Silk (FE2, Alm route) * Malliesia (FE3/12) * Adean (FE4 first generation) * Rana (FE4 second generation) * Safy (FE5) * Ellen (FE6) * Serra (FE7) * Natasha (FE8) * Rhys (FE9) * Laura (FE10) Maria The Maria archetype is a low level healer that the player obtains later than the Lena archetype, due to the fact that they were held hostage at some point earlier in the plot. The Marias are young girls that have a playable sibling who they strive to help, and they have been captured before their playable appearance. Most Marias are clerics, but several are troubadours, and most are of some noble blood. Reduced avalibitity along with low level can cause the Marias to be eclipsed by the Lenas, but they usually possess unique redeeming qualities over the Lena archetype. Marias Include: * Maria (FE1/11) * Yumina (FE3/12) * Nanna (FE5) * Tina (FE5) * Clarine (FE6) * Priscilla (FE7) * Mist (FE9/10) Nyna Nyna is a princess in FE1, who's country is invaded and her family killed. This scenario is repeated often in the series where the antagonistic country invades and kills all of the royal family of the invaded country, save one (or two) members who escapes. Usually the escaping member is a woman. Also although most of the 'princesses' become playable characters they usually have different classes then others in the Archetype. The Nyna scenario is often orchestrated by the Gharnef character, and it usually results in a negative outcome, such as with the citizens of the invaded country being oppressed by a ruler or rulers originating from the antagonistic country. * Nyna (FE1/11) * Ira (FE4) * Guinivere (FE6) * Eirika (FE8) * Elincia (FE9) Ira has a half-nephew who also survives, but may fit the archetype. One thing unique about her is that her country was invaded by the main character's country and is recruited by the main character. Eirika notably has a brother who also survives and is also a lord but still fits the Archetype. Elincia's uncle also survives, although it is not revealed until the next game. Guinivere is unique in that she is not a princess of an invaded country, but princess of the country that's doing the invading. Pegasus Sisters/Trio This archetype is of three Pegasus Knight sisters, with the oldest being more mature and the younger sibling the most childish. Usually, the sisters have the ability to Triangle attack. Notable Pegasus Sisters are: * Palla, Catria, and Est (FE1/2/3/11/12) * Vampa, Fetra, and Eliu (FE4) * Meng, Maybell, and Bleg (FE4) * Yuno, Tate, and Thany (FE6) * Barth, Bors, and Wendy (FE6) * Mahter, Verna, and Frau (TRS) * Fiora, Farina, and Florina (FE7) * Syrene, Vanessa, and Tana (FE8) * Tanith, Elincia, and Marcia (FE9) * Oscar, Boyd, and Rolf (FE9/10) * Sigrun, Tanith, Marcia and Elincia (FE10) * Barst, Bord and Cord (FE12) The Pegasus Sister trio in Seisen no Keifu are unique because they are enemy units, but otherwise fit the archetype. The Sacred Stones is a unique case, as Tana is not a blood relative of Syrene and Vanessa, but in her supports, Tana notes that she thinks of Syrene as an older sister and the three can triangle attack. Although in Path of Radiance the characters are not sisters, they share some minor traits, in that they all ride pegasi and can use the Triangle attack. This was slightly remedied in Radiant Dawn, where the three Pegasus Knights have a closer link. Note that the original trio from FE9 (Tanith, Elincia, and Marcia) can also do a triangle attack. Note that Bors, Wendy, and Barth don't ride pegasi but they can perform the triangle attack. They also fit the personality requirements as well, Bors and Wendy being siblings that both seem to look up to Barth. Also, Rolf, Boyd, and Oscar (and the trio of Vampa, Eliu, and Fetra) do not ride pegasi either. However, they can perform a triangle attack when they are all in their final class (Rolf, Boyd and Oscar can only use the attack if they can all use some form of bow in their final class), and fit the personality requirement as well. Note: in FE10 Elincia can also preform the Triangle Attack with the three other Seraph Knights Gharnef In the original Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and its remakes and sequels, there was the bishop Gharnef, who caused the events of the game and manipulated several to achieve his goals. Since then, a Dark Magic user or Bishop has usually manipulated the events of the game, usually being responsible for the main conflict. Also, they are usually defeated just before the final boss, with the only exceptions being Fomortiis and Veld, who are the final bosses of their respective games. Notable Gharnefs include: * Gharnef (FE1/3/11/12) * Judah (FE2) * Manfroy (FE4) * Veld (FE5) * Nergal (FE7) * Fomortiis/Lyon (FE8) * Sephiran (FE9/10) Ephidel A sub archetype to the Gharnef archetype, Ephidels are manipulators who work on a smaller scale, often manipulating several smaller events to defeat the party. Unlike Gharnefs, however, Ephidels are often commanded by a higher antagonist or, mostly in titles where a Gharnef is present as well, are being manipulated themselves. Notable Ephidels include: * Ephidel (FE7) * Sonia (FE7) * Riev (FE8) * Izuka (FE9/10) * Lekain (FE9/10) * Eremiya (FE12) Camus In Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi, there was a strong Paladin late in the game who was honorable and kind and seemed to hold no ill towards Marth's army, but fought out of loyalty to his country. Since then, there has been a enemy general who holds no ill will towards the player's army, and may even have loved ones or friends in that army, but continues to fight due to loyalty to his or her nation or lord. *Camus (FE1/11) *Eltshan (FE4 First Generation) *Ishtar (FE4 Second Generation) *Reinhardt (FE5) *Brunya (FE6) *Galle (FE6) *Ernst (TRS) *Eagler (FE7) *Uhai (FE7) *Lloyd (FE7) *Linus (FE7) *Selena (FE8) *Shiharam (FE9) *Hetzel (FE10) *Levail (FE10) Murdock A sub archetype to the Camus archetype, Murdocks are usually a General (or similar type of unit or military rank) who hold a certain amount of respect from several player units and NPCs, but die in the story nevertheless and may even hold some amount of ill will towards the player. *Murdock (FE6) *Brendan (FE7) *Glen (FE8) *Bryce (FE9) Michalis In FE1, there was a ambitious Dracoknight late in the game who was somewhat easy to defeat. Since then, there has always been a boss, whether they be mad, vain, or ambitious, who would do anything to seize power. * Michalis (FE1/11) * Lang (FE3/FE12) * Andorey (FE4 First Generation) * Trabant (FE4 First & Second Generation) * Hilda (FE4 Second Generation) * Kempf (FE5) * Nacien (FE6) * Darin (FE7) * Valter (FE8) * Caellach (FE8) * Petrine (FE9) * Valtome (FE10) Julian Julian is a low level Thief who joins early in the game that are never very strong, but they are useful for their ability to pick locks. Also, some Julians (but not all) have some sort of relationship with the Lena character and/or Nabarl character. * Julian (FE1/3/11/12) * Dew (FE4 first generation) * Patty/Daisy (FE4 second generation) * Rifis (FE5) * Chad (FE6) * Matthew (FE7) * Colm (FE8) * Volke (FE9) * Heather (FE10) Norma Norma is a Sage that appeared late in the game as a replacement for any unpromoted Curates or Clerics. He is practically weaker than they are if they are promoted, and only good for emergencies. In FE6, this is particularly stressed, as they are the only users of Light Magic. * Norma (FE2) * Claud (FE4) * Yodel (FE6) * Renault (FE7) * Saleh (FE8) * Oliver (FE10) Levn A member of the Levn archetype is a character posing as a simple traveler who joins early or mid-game, and is later revealed to be royalty, or otherwise of plot-critical heritage. Commonly, but not neccesarily, a bard. *Levn (FE4) *Elphin (FE6) *Nils and Ninian (FE7) *Joshua (FE8) *L'Arachel (FE8) *Kurthnaga (FE10) Gordin In Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Gordin was a young boy archer that joined your party early in the game, and eventually looked up to the Akaneian sniper Jeorge. Since then, there has been a young Archer unit that joins your team very early on at a low level, and some look up to a more experienced archer or sniper. Notable Gordins are: * Gordin (FE1/3/11/12) * Raian (FE3/12) * Tanya (FE5) * Wolt (FE6) * Rebecca (FE7) * Neimi (FE8) * Rolf (FE9) * Leonardo (FE10) Draug An early-arriving armoured Knight who serves as a nice wall in the beginning. Notable Draugs are: * Draug (FE1/3/11/12) * Arden (FE4) * Bors (FE6) * Norton (TRS) * Oswin (FE7) * Gilliam (FE8) * Gatrie (FE9) * Meg (FE10) Merric A male Mage who appears early and usually excels in Wind magic. Often a student of a more powerful Sage or other magician. Notable Merrics are: *Merric (FE1/11) *Boey (FE2, Cellica's route) *Azel (FE4) *Arthur (FE4) *Asvel (FE5) *Lugh (FE6) *Maruju (TRS) *Erk (FE7) *Ewan (FE8) *Soren (FE9) Minerva A female Dragon Knight, usually clad in red armour and initially appears as an enemy. The first Minerva even had her own title of "Red Dragon Knight". After being recruited it's usual that they're found fighting their own nation and even their family. Notable Minervas are: * Minerva (FE1/11) * Altenna (FE4) * Miledy (FE6) * Vaida (FE7) * Jill (FE9/10) Lorenz A veteran General, loyal enough to serve his or her kingdom to the end, but ends up being persuaded nonetheless. Often tricky to recruit. Notable Lorenzs are: * Lorenz (FE1/11) * Sheema (FE3/12) * Hannibal (FE4) * Xavier (FE5) * Douglas (FE6) * Zachariah (TRS) * Vaida (FE7) * Duessel (FE8) * Tauroneo (FE9) * Wolf (FE12) Beowolf Beowolf was a mercenary in FE4 that was hired by the Agustrian army. If he is spoken to, he can be recruited for the cost of a massive amount of gold. Notable Beowolfs are: * Beowolf (FE4) * Hugh (FE6) * Farina (FE7) * Rennac (FE8) * Volke (FE9/10) Midia Midia was a paladin in the first title. They are close to the royal family, and are usually a paladin, but can appear as other classes. They can be characterized as pre-promoted units that are recruited mid to late game. *Midia (FE1/3/11/12) *Cecilia (FE6) *Isadora (FE7) *Syrene (FE8) *Geoffrey (FE9/10) Arran and Samson Arran and Samson were characters that were recruitable in the first title, but only one of them could be recruited. Arran was a Paladin and Samson was a hero, normally they had terrible stats but some later ones proved to be quite useful. *Arran and Samson (FE1/11) *Sonia and Deen (FE2) *Johan and Johalva (FE4) *Olwen and Eyrios (FE5) *Sleuf and Miranda (FE5) *Amalda and Conomool (FE5) *Cyas and Sety (FE5) *Elphin and Lalam (FE6) *Bartre and Echidna (FE6) *Juno and Dayan (FE6) *Wallace and Geitz (FE7) *Karel and Harken (FE7) *Tibarn, Giffca, and Naesala (FE9) *Ena and Nasir (FE9) *Nagi and Gotoh (FE11) Ethlin Ethlin was a princess troubadour in FE4 in the first generation. Since then, there has been quite a few mounted healers that had at least minor noble blood. Some Ethlins are *Ethlin (FE4 First Generation) *Nanna (FE4-5) *Clarine (FE6) *Priscilla (FE7) *L'Arachel (FE8) *Elincia (FE9-10) Hardin Named after Hardin, a Prince and Duke in the original game who fought alongside Marth and did many heroic deeds such as freeing the slaves of the plains, helping Minerva, and protecting Nyna with his life. In the sequel he ends up becoming a terrifying tyrant and the most powerful boss in the game due to being manipulated by the one he loved and possession by the Darksphere, the Hardin archetype is a friend of the protagonist who is moral, seems to be good person with a good future ahead, and may even fight with them for a period of time; however for various reasons they have a tragic fall to evil and are put down by their former friend. They're always in the one of the best classes in the game, usually Emperor, and their reasons for corruption often have do with love or noble causes. * Hardin (FE3/FE12) * Alvis (FE4) * Zephiel (FE6) * Lyon (FE8) * Deghinsea (FE10) Bandit Twins The bandit twins are a reoccurring character in the Fire Emblem series. Their first appearence was in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. The bandits have always had the same hairstyle and also one has had purple hair and one has had dark hair. They also always appear on desert levels. The Bandit Twins are *Maggie and Rose (FE6) *Paul and Jasmine (FE7) *Pain and Agony (FE10) Malledus (Tactician/Strategist) Named after Malledus from FE1 who was Marth's tactician, ever since then there's been a tactician/advisor/strategist in the army or kingdom that gives advice to the main character. While a NPC in the earlier games, in the later games they double as a playable character. *Malledus (FE1/FE11) *Jagen (FE3/FE12) *Oifey (FE4 Gen 1) *Levn (FE4 Gen 2) *August and Dorias (FE5) *Eugen (TRS) *Merlinus and Elphin (FE6) *Tactician (FE7) *Seth (FE8) *Soren (FE9/FE10) *My Unit (FE12) Cornelius (Father) A recurring story archetype in the Fire Emblem series is the father of the main character. They are usually of royalty or hold a high rank. A very notable theme among them is that they all die (usually murdered by a main antagonist), with the exception of Eliwood, who is only suffering from illness at the start of Fuuin no Tsurugi. *Cornelius (FE1/FE3/FE11/FE12) *Vylon (FE4 Gen 1) *Siglud (FE4 Gen 2) *Cuan (FE5) *Eliwood (FE6) *Elbert (FE7) *Fado (FE8) *Greil (FE9/FE10) Wendell Named after the bishop Wendell (changed to Sage in the DS remakes) who served as a teacher to Merric and Ellerean. In following games there was usually a Sage who acted as a mentor or teacher to a younger mage (typically the Merric character). While Wendell wasn't initially known well for his stats, he improved in the original Monshō no Nazo, and later ones proved to have competent stats and even make good replacements for any mages who died or didn't grow well. In a way they could be considered the sage version of the Jeigan archetype. *Wendell (FE1/FE3/FE11/FE12) *Sety (FE5) *Pent (FE7) *Saleh (FE8) *Calill (FE9) * Category:Terms